Various chewing tobaccos have been marketed for a considerable period of time. Two of the major forms of chewing tobacco are a hard, dense plug which requires great force in order to be broken into smaller pieces for chewing, and loose processed leaves which, because of their form, require a relatively great volume for a given quantity of tobacco and which are subject to some losses because of an inability to completely place in the chewer's mouth the quantity taken from the storage pouch.
Persons who chew one of these two types of chewing tobacco would not generally switch between the two types. The chewer of plug would be unhappy with the "fluffiness" of the loose tobacco. The chewer of loose tobacco would generally not enjoy the plug because of the great force required to obtain a piece of chewing size. No product existed which found ready acceptance among both types of chewers of which combined the advantages of the two types of tobacco.